Problem: Expand.
Answer: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}(-p^2+4p-3)({p^2+2}) \\\\ &=(-p^2+4p-3)({p^2})+(-p^2+4p-3)({2}) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &=-p^4+4p^3-3p^2-2p^2+8p-6 \\\\ &=-p^4+4p^3-5p^2+8p-6 \end{aligned}$